You Win
by HappyMe-O
Summary: Hwoarang receives notice that Jin has been killed, but is it really true?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken**

* * *

**You Win**

**~X~**

_Let's leave it alone, it's over. _The words continued to run through Hwoarang's mind like a train. It was those thoughts that made everything come to this; Hwoarang standing in the rain, staring at the sky.

Rain fell masking away the tears that ran down his face, covering the sad look in his eyes. He dropped the letter from his fingers, watching it blow away with the wind. Now it was officially over. He was gone.

The note said he was dead. Said he died in an explosion a few days ago. What caused the explosion no one said. No one told him anything. Just that he, Jin Kazama was dead.

Hwoarang closed his trying not to cry. There was no reason to, right? It was over. The friendship, the rivalry, everything it was over. It didn't mean anything to him. _Then why does it hurt so much? _

More tears fell, and a sob escaped. Hwoarang fell to his knees the palms of his hands met his eyes. "Why does it hurt?" he asked himself again.

"You won Kazama, You fucking won! YOU HEAR ME! YOU WON!" he shouted into the sky, sobbing harder as he slammed his fist into the ground. "You won…." His sobs continued, becoming more apparent, his hair covering most of his face.

The wind blew heavily around him; chills from it ran up his spine. Behind him in the distance 3 people watched all sharing the same sad expression.

"Move," said a deep voice from behind said three, braking the silence as if were glass.

They gasped and slid to the side, letting the man pass. He stopped right behind Hwoarang, and stared at the younger male with a deep frown, listing to the quit sobs.

"Stop crying."

Hwoarang's eyes widened, the voice was too familiar. He sat on his knees and turned slightly to look at the older man before him. "K-Kazuya?"

The man glared down at the redhead and turned his back on him. "Follow me," he said and already he was walking away.

Hwoarang swallowed, getting to his feet and he hurried after the other man. He was confused; Jin and his father never got a long. It was a war between families, Hatred between men. All in which started because one man was too selfish.

It was sad really. Two men both seemed to suffer because one didn't care. Jin his whole life tried to be normal and rid of the beast inside him, while the other took the power he had and leaned on it.

Hwoarang looked around; he was not sure where Kazuya was taking him or why the man was in the first place. That's when he was slammed into a tree, his breath knocked out of him.

"I've seen you with him. What do you know?"

Hwoarang was confused of the question, what was Kazuya asking? "What do you mean?"

Kazuya got close, anger shunned his features. "What do you know of it? How did he die?" he yelled, finger curling into a tight fist.

Hwoarang blinked, didn't Jin's father know? "I… I was told it was an explosion, I thought you would know."

"An Explosion?"

Hwoarang nodded, sliding some wet hair from his face, keeping his eyes on the older man.

Kazuya grinned. _That explains it then. My son is dead. _He laughed and moved away from Hwoarang. "Of course it was. Pathetic, but maybe the only way to kill him," he laughed harder and walked away.

Hwoarang watched his eyes wide. The man was too cruel. How can anyone say that about their son? How can someone mock the dead? He shook his head clutching at his eyes. "You're a monster!" He shouted the anger ringing in his voice, falling once more to his knees.

Another gentle hand touched his shoulder and Hwoarang turned his head, looking up at Lee. "What?" his voice shook.

"Let him go," the older man said in a much softer tone. "It's all right," he said and offered a hand to the redhead.

Hwoarang stared at the glove covered hand and took it, letting Lee pull him to his feet. Hwoarang looked up at the older man, letting himself fall forward into Lee, his forehead touching his shoulder. "I can't let him be gone."

Lee brought one arm around Hwoarang, rubbing his back gently. "I know." He said embraced the other. "Everything will be all right."

And for that moment Hwoarang started to believe it will be.

It wasn't until later that night when Hwoarang awoke from a horrible nightmare did he believe otherwise.

**The End?**


End file.
